<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Christmas Break-In by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27518176">A Christmas Break-In</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>KBMS, Kidnapped By My Stalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Angst, Fanfiction, Heartwarming, M/M, Other, Tragedy, try not to cry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 05:01:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,163</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27518176</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Finally, Sirang and Jun confirmed their love for each other on Christmas day last year... Sirang couldn’t be any happier as Christmas day arrives again.</p><p>How long will this peace last?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jun &amp; Sirang, Jun/Sirang, Sirang &amp; Jun, Sirang/Jun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Christmas Break-In</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Smelling the tempting fragrance of dinner wafting in from the kitchen, accompanied by the quiet hum of his lover, Sirang couldn’t help but let the corners of his lips curl upwards in a gentle arc. His eyes softened, as if the person in the kitchen was a brilliant treasure— one that had become his entire world and filled it with a warmth and a flame that illuminated brightly through the darkness, eliminating it completely and replacing it with a tender feeling that caused the entire man to catch a sweetness at the tip of his tongue that he refused to let go.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thinking this, Sirang got up and entered the kitchen, subconsciously pausing at the doorway to simply take in the sight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jun, unaware that he had an audience, continued to hum as he tested the soup on the stove with a ladle, only to almost drop it in shock as Sirang silently approached him from behind, wrapping his arms around his waist. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Baby.” His voice was low and hoarse, but a certain sense of complete and utter love seeped through the tone, causing Jun to unintentionally shiver.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y-you... What are you doing!? You can’t just—“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sirang nibbled on his earlobe, causing the young man’s words to come to an abrupt stop as a blush creeped up onto his cheeks. The taller man’s chest rumbled against his back as he spoke again, moving down to press a kiss against the side of his neck. “I can’t just what, mm?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jun blushed furiously. “You can’t just walk up on me like that!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sirang hugged him tighter, feeling the comforting warmth emanating from his lover’s body. His tone held obvious grievance. “Why not? You looked so delicious standing there, I just had to have a bite.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stunned, Jun couldn’t help but grit his teeth. He turned around and tried to push Sirang away, but the sheer gentleness of his movements didn’t escape Sirang’s eyes. Jun opened his mouth, rebuking him. “Listen, you-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...I love you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Interrupted, Jun was once again stunned as Sirang gathered him back into his arms, digging his face into the crook of his neck and taking in his scent. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a while, satisfied, Sirang looked up again, meeting the other man’s eyes. He repeated himself again, solemn and extraordinarily serious. “I love you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jun stood there for a few blank moments, before looking away, red as a freshly cooked lobster. He refused to meet the man’s eyes. Soon, his voice came, quieter than a whisper. “...I love you too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hearing this, Sirang squeezed him tighter, his heart pounding in his chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On this day last year, he had heard those words from this man for the first time, and hearing them again, they still felt as intoxicating as they had then. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Feeling thoroughly inebriated, he pressed against the man, a certain hardening hot object becoming obvious against the man’s torso through his trousers as he leaned down to nip at his collarbone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Embarrassed and ashamed, Jun really pushed him away this time, exasperation in his voice. “Sirang! Not now! I’m still making dinner...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gloomy, Sirang closed in again and ground against him without any shame, causing Jun to bite his lip, grip tightening on the counter’s edge. His expression was pitiful as he spoke in a quivering voice. “Sirang...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was then that they both heard a resounding thump coming from the living room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taking advantage of the disturbance, Jun slipped away from Sirang’s grasp, feeling flustered. “I’ll go check it out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Disgruntled, Sirang narrowed his eyes, following him into the living room. On the way there, he had the feeling that all of the sudden, things didn’t feel right.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t until they finally entered that Sirang found out his instincts were entirely correct.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On the floor, before the fireplace, lay a jolly round man in red, grunting in exertion as he tried to get up from the floor. Seeing this, Sirang’s pupils contracted, and he went to grab Jun and stepped in front of him protectively. His voice was dripping with ice, an oppressive aura immediately spreading throughout the room. “Who are you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jun stood behind Sirang for a few minutes, not quite registering what was happening.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Silently cursing in his heart, Sirang thought of deducting Lee Gi-Gun’s wage after the holiday for not handling the security of his villa properly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Far away, on a private beach bordering the South Hawaiian coastline, a certain Secretary Lee paused. “...” Why does it feel cold all of the sudden?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On this side, Sirang turned to Jun, expression heavy. “Call the police.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally realizing the situation, Jun vigorously nodded and ran to get his phone, leaving behind a solemn “be careful”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Making sure Jun left and was safe, Sirang finally sprang into action, rushing to subdue the aged man, who had just gotten up and was patting the soot off from his knees.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seeing Sirang close in, the jolly old man didn't evade but smiled gently, the corners of his eyes crinkling in mirth. </span>

</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eyes cold, Sirang pushed the man to the ground, taking advantage of the moment to seize his arms behind his back and to dig his knee into the placid old man’s neck. “Either you tell me what you’re doing here—“ His eyes narrowed, voice sharp as he dug his knee even further into the man’s thick neck. “—Or don’t blame me for being hostile.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hohoho.” The serene old man began to laugh lightly, voice breath and ragged due to being roughly handled. He let himself be pressed into the carpet, round cheeks red and innocent looking, but eyes as sharp as ice. “A child like you shouldn’t be so naughty, Sirang.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sirang’s eyes flashed, and he exerted more force with his knee. He asked again. “Who are you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The old man coughed a couple times before speaking in a strained manner, though a smile was still pulling at his thin lips. “Well, I might be able to tell you, since I’ve— </span>
  <em>
    <span>cough, </span>
  </em>
  <span>since I’ve already gotten what I came here for.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly feeling a bad premonition in his heart, Sirang decisively let go of the old man and ran into the kitchen, only to see that the front door was open and Jun was being taken away and bound on the back of a reindeer, his mouth gagged and limbs tied behind him as tears pitifully ran down his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seeing Sirang, Jun struggled and let out a muffled shout, causing Sirang’s expression to distort dangerously.


Jun!


He tried to run out and help his lover, but before he had a chance to, he felt a sharp, hollow pain at the back of his neck. No matter how much the man struggled to get up, he continued to lowly crumple onto the ground and sink into darkness. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Right before his consciousness fully faded, he heard the sinister voice of the jolly old man come from behind him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hohoho, Merry Christmas,” He smiled. “You can call me Claus, Santa Claus.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>